Chorizo
by Spector7
Summary: Hector gets teased by someone about dieing from a bad batch of chorizon and someone comes to his rescue. She is armed with a size 13 shoe. I own nothing. One-shot.


**This was a random thought that popped into my head. Enjoy!**

What a night! In the course of twelve hours, Hector Rivera's life had been turned completely upside down by a living boy trapped in the land of the dead, a guitar, and the whole of the Rivera family. Now it was finally morning. Dias de los Muertos was past, Miguel had been successfully returned to his living family, Ernesto de la Cruz had been exposed as a traitor, and Hector had earned his place in the Rivera family once more.

Yes, life was good.

As the lengthy skeleton strode through the empty streets, whistling the familiar tune "Un Poco Loco" under his breath, he failed to notice two aparently drunk men stumbling across his path. The result was a collision taking place on the streets. Bones went flying every which way—most of them being Hector's—and all three victims let a cry of surprise or a Spanish curse slip their lips.

" _Los siento_!" Hector apologized as he attempted to reattach his arm. "I am sorry! Are you okay _mi amigo?"_

"Watch where you're going! _Que cabron!"_ one of the drunken strangers retorted, reattaching his head.

" _Si!"_ the other agreed. "What are you doing out so late, _persona_?"

Hector straightened his tattered jacket and reached for his hat. "It is Dias de los Muertos," he replied. "I was just coming back from the sunlight spectacular." he offered a charming smile. "That performance by Hector Rivera—me—was pretty spectacular, _si?_ "

The first drunkard laughed. "Hector Rivera?!" he sputtered between fits of laughter. "You mean that _payaso_ who died because of a bad batch of chorizo?!" his laughing continued. " _Si_ , we heard what happened. Doesn't it seem like a big hoax, though? Why would Ernesto de la Cruz do such a thing!"

"But that song," his partner chimed in, "what was it called? 'Remember Me'? I swear that is the worst song I have ever heard!" his laughter heightened. "Who came up with such _estupido_ lyrics, eh? 'Each time you hear a sad guitar'! That line always gets me!"

By now both drunks were rolling on the cobblestone street in their fits of laughter.

Hector stared at them, his deadpan expression faced downward with an air of disappointment.

The first skeleton stood to his feet, still chuckling. "Forgive our actions, _companero._ What did you say your name was?"

Hector's expression melted into that of a more professional air and he held out a hand to shake. "Hector Rivera," he answered.

The first paused, the name bringing back a sudden spark of remembrance. " _Si!"_ he suddenly agreed, his face lighting up with recognition. "The one who died because of chorizo!"

"I did not die because of chorizo!" Hector shouted, feeling his temper rise, but his cries of anger were lost in their fits of laughter.

They would have continued to laugh at Hector's expense if a shoe hadn't made contact with the first of the drunks, successfully knocking his head to the ground. The second shoe flew out of nowhere and hit the drunk's companion squarely in the spine, scattering his bones on the cobblestone.

"He did not die because of chorizo," a sharp and all-to-familiar voice snapped at the terrified drunks as they scurried out of rang of an expected barrage of shoes.

Hector turned away from the sight of the fleeing skeletons, looking instead behind him. He could just make out Ismelda's beautiful form in the dim lighting. She stood on the street in her signature pose, one hand on her hip and the other wielding a size 13 shoe. A look of fierce determination spread across her face.

"Ismel-" Hector started, but was cut off.

"Why were they teasing you?" she demanded, her fierce look suddenly growing dark.

Hector swallowed hard. As much as he loved Ismelda, she honestly terrified him. He had witnessed her wrath just moments ago. He hoped he didnt have to see it again. "No reason," he quietly answered.

Ismelda frowned, letting her fierce posture drop into that of exhaustion. "They were teasing you about the chorizo, correct?"

Hector hesitantly nodded, not wanting to disagree with such a strong person.

The beautiful skeleton let out a disapointed sigh as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Is-" Hector was once again cut off as Ismelda wrapped a hand around his skull, pulling him close to her body. If they were living, Hector imagined he could feel the heat radiating off her skin. Without warning, Ismelda pulled his head level with hers and pressed her bony lips against his. Hector's cry of surprise melted into that of pleasure as he shared a passionate kiss with Ismelda. All the troubles of the past melted away with that one, simple gesture.

As they broke the kiss, Hector couldn't help but stare into her beautiful eyes.

 _He missed her so much._

He slipped his bony hand in hers as they walked down the empty streets.

A thought slipped into his head. "What's for dinner?" Hector asked.

"Chorizo."

 **I was planning on making this longer, but it was pretty straight forward. Soooo….**

" **If you're happy and you know it click review! *click click*"**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **-Spector7 out!**


End file.
